Burnin' Up
by JuStxBeLinda
Summary: Bella Swan must be the only girl in Forks who has no interest in the famous band, rocking the charts, basically the entire entertainment world, "Twilight". Till she meets a member of the band that changes her mind...and her life forever. Alice& Jazz, too!
1. Chapter 1

Bella Swan woke up one morning when her alarm playing a song by TWILIGHT again, she threw it against the wall, making that the 5th clock that she broke in a week. She got up for school, throwing on random clothes, jeans, a worn out shirt, and a blue fleece jacket. As long as she was comfortable, then she'll have no problem going through the dreadful, long agonizing days of school.

She came downstairs, and as usually Charlie was gone, he left a note for Bella, that he made pancakes, knowing Charlie, he meant burnt pancakes, but she knew that it was pretty lonely living by yourself, and used to buying food outside. She smiled and just shoved the pancakes in her mouth, ignoring the burnt taste and chugging down some milk. Just as she was about to wash dishes, her cellphone rang with the song of Claire De Lune playing. She rushed to clean the dishes and answered.

"BELLA!" Alice's voice yelled through the phone so loud that Bella's ears starting ringing. She turned on the speakerphone and put it on the counter, while she wiped the sink from drops of water left from her hurried washing.

"Morning, Alice." Bella said, loudly, and threw the paper towel in the garbage and grabbed a nearby apple.

"Oh right, morning, anyways, guess what?!" Alice said, sputtering with excitement, as usual, this is usually what she was like almost every morning. Sometimes she wondered if Alice ate too much candy, and chuckled to herself.

"Don't tell me? Um….school is cancelled because the school somehow blew up, and we're all being transported to private schools?" Bella asked with little enthusiasm and really wished what she said happened.

"NO! Bella, this news is even bigger than the new fashions coming out in the fall!" Alice yelled, her volume of her voice somehow increasing each time she spoke.

"Ok ok, what's happening, really?" Bella asked leaning against the table, and grabbing her calculus book to see if she finished her homework.

"TWILIGHT is COMING to our SCHOOL!!" The minute that Alice yelled that, Bella dropped her apple. GREAT. The band that the entire school, not to mention world is fantasizing over is coming to over school. BIG WHOOP. It's not like it's the president of United States or the Queen of England, really, a band with that much fame, not worth caring, probably snobs anyway.

"Wow, that's terrific for you, and that's really amazing, Alice! Man, all those girls at our school must be growing crazy right now!" She said, adding fake enthusiasm to her voice, and Alice believed it.

"I KNOW, the parking lots are completely full and the media is here! OH MY GOD! That cute host from MTV is here, I'll meet you at the front of the gate, Bella! I'm going to snag his autograph before the other girls claw him." Alice said, hanging up.

Bella grabbed the phone and turned it off. Wow, a way to start a morning, hearing about a band that she's been hearing everyday on the radio, on the news, the gossip in school, magazines, books, anything in the entertainment world, they're there. What she didn't like was the stupid billboard that she saw every morning, which was the picture of the band. They looked completely fake, and looked like it was photo shopped or something. They looked amazing, but for some reason, so good looking that it's hard to imagine if they're really humans or not. She realized that she just wasted 10 minutes thinking about them, and rushed outside, locking the door behind her and jumped into her car.

She turned on the car, as it roared to life, one of the few things she loved was her car, it was old, but still was willing to stay alive and allow her to drive it. She backed out of the driveway, and noticed a long, elegant, black limo waiting for her to go. She stared curiously and sped away. As she was driving, she turned on the radio, and Twilight was playing again! She turned it off in annoyance and turned it on, switching to another radio station, finally after numerous searching, she found a classical station, finally something, peaceful to listen to too.

She felt like someone was laughing at her, she turned slightly at her car mirror and saw that the long black limo that was by her driveway was following her. HUH. Maybe they're just heading the same direction I am, but going somewhere else. After all, what would a fancy limo like that be doing in their town of Forks? She drove a little faster, and reached the school in time, only to find herself looking at the entire school outside by the parking lot. She saw signs of Twilight "I LOVE EDWARD!" "JASPER IS MINEE!!" and on and on. She frowned when she realized that there were no cars parked at the parking lot because of the people standing there. She huffed and drove to the other side of the curve, 15 minutes later, she finally found a parking space.

Her phone was vibrating again, she knew it was Alice. She didn't answer because she figured that when she sees Alice, she'll tell her everything. She walked past the crowds of people, which was difficult, due to the signs that people were carrying and even banners. She shook her head, and found Alice, Alice was easy to find, since her style of clothing was completely different. She had different styles of color, instead of wearing shirts and jeans; she made them her own, completely out of her own material, making the shirts or jeans stand out.

"BELLA! OVER HERE!!" Alice said, screaming much louder than the girls that were surrounding her. She flushed when people started staring at her, turned away quickly.

"Hey Alice………"Bella said, staring at another of Alice's wonder of clothes. Alice painted her nails black, black shirt that had small diamonds that resembled stars across her chest that spelled out Twilight. Her skirt was black too, which also contained little stars in swirls, trailing down her skirt. Her make-up was pretty nice too. Bella felt out of it, whenever she compared her clothing with Alice.

"Well, what do you think? Cool right? I hope Jasper Cullen will notice me!!" Alice said, screaming even thought Bella was standing right in front of her.

"He will, who could miss this outfit? I mean--" Bella was interrupted when the whole school started screaming and jumping like animals.

"OMG! BELLA THEY'RE HERE!!" Alice yelled even louder, Bella didn't want to get caught in the middle, but the crowd kept on pushing and she saw so many flashing lights.

"AH!" She yelled when she fell and someone stepped on her hand. Suddenly, the crowd began to disappear around her, and she relaxed, then a pale hand appeared in front of her face. She looked up, and the screaming happened again.

"Need a hand up?" His voice was velvet and very soft. She looked up and realized that she was staring at……a really…wow…he sorta took her breath away, and realized that she was holding her breath.

"Bella, er..sorry Edward." Alice grabbed her hand, Bella's was still wondering about the guy with gold eyes…she felt something about him…like she knew him. What was wrong with her?

She felt a pain on her cheek, when she just realized that Alice had slapped her.

"OW! Alice!" Bella said, touching her cheek gently, the pain was subsiding.

"Sorry, but you looked like you were possessed! Are you okay? I would be too, considering the fact that you just met face to face with Edward Cullen and were breathing the same air as him for like a few seconds before I pulled you away from the crowd!" Alice said, rambling on.

"Err….no, I just fell and realized that the entire was focusing their attention on me, but thanks Alice, I'm glad to get out, and now I'm going to head to the library now." Bella said, leaving Alice, who smiled in approval and ran back to the crowd.

She went into the library and grabbed the carts full of books and began placing them back onto the shelves. What the heck was that? One minute she fell, then another minute, she began thinking about him, and that was awkward, even more awkward when she knew that Mike liked her. But this was different, she felt something for him, she just didn't understand what it was. She realized that while she thinking, she shoved the books in the wrong places.

She felt someone chuckled again. Okay, now she was seriously feeling very confused, she was feeling weird and now she was hearing things.

She looked out from behind the bookshelves and tried to see if there anyone out there, but it was empty except for the librarian and her aid. Okay, she was really hearing things.

She wondered what the crowd was up too, if Alice finally got Jasper's attention. She shook head and was thinking again. Why would they come here? I mean, considering how rich they are, wouldn't they go to some private school or something?

"Hey, Bella, wrong shelf." She turned around and saw her friend, Max, who was staring at her and grabbed the books from her to help reshelf them back to their right spots.

"Hey Max, uh..sorry." She apologized and paid attention to whatever she was doing. Max smiled and grabbed the books she was putting away.

"Something on your mind, Bella?" Max asked, she's known him since the first day of high school and she had this small crush on him before, but she knew that he really liked Alice.

"You know that band, Twilight, well, you probably already hear of them, what do you think of them?" She asked, she was curious to see what a guy would think of them instead of asking a girl who'd practically scream the answer with so much enthusiasm that she might not even get a definite answer.

"Well, I think they're pretty cool." Max said, smiling, but then it slowly began to fade when he was looking at Bella's expression.

"What? Wait, don't tell me that you really hate them?" Max asked, putting up his hands, juts in case Bella would go and attack at him. She swatted Max on the back and laughed. She finally had a laugh this whole day, who knew that today would be such a long day.

"I don't hate them, I just_ dislike _them. I don't get why people are making a big fuss over them, I mean, isn't there anything more important in their life, than wanting to throw themselves all over them?" Bella asked in frustration, grabbing the books and pushing them into their shelves with so much force that some books jumped out from her due to all the pressure. Luckily, Max was there to catch the books, which would've been smashing her face if he didn't.

"Bella, please don't take your anger out on the books, and first all, have you listen to their music at all before you decided to dislike them? They have really great stuff; their songs are full of love, light, sadness, any emotion that you could think of, not like other songs that contain, sex, violence, profanity, in other words, reality, Bella." Max said all in one breath, as he put the books back in their respected order.

Bella blushed with embarrassment, and sighed," Sorry, Max, I've never heard their songs before, so I fail to even have an opinion on them".

Max messed with her hair and smiled," Naw, it's okay, Bella, just be careful with those fan girls, oh and I heard that they're going to have a welcome concert here at school, who knows, you might have a chance to see them perform live, than just listen to them sing". Bella shook her head, and Max went back inside the backroom to get more of the books that were still on the carts.

She went around tables, making sure that the chairs were pushed in, and newspapers weren't stuck on purpose behind the large encyclopedia books and magazines weren't…AH HA!

Bella grabbed magazines that were in the back table, stacks and stacks of….the "Twilight" band on every single cover! Bella felt like crumbling it and then afterwards burn in, but as many other girls have before, she found herself clued to the picture. Not the Rolling Stones magazine, but the guy in the front cover of _Vogue_ magazine. He had bronze hair that shined, his gold eyes staring at the camera like he has a secret, his pose was laid back, leaning against a wall, with his tuxedo, his collar was almost off, his shirt was partly open, showing his pale skin. His smile was like diamonds, even though it was a picture, Bella felt flushed. What was wrong with her? She put down the magazine and looked at the large bolded red words on the side of the picture that said_, "EDWARD CULLEN", his life, family & love of music. _She had this curious urge to take a peak inside; she attempted to put it back, but what if someone hides it behind one of the shelves, she didn't want to keep searching for it. So she put it under her arm and walked away, forgetting about the other magazines that were there. It's not like she liked him, but for some reason, she felt drawn to it.

"Hey Bella, can you…you okay?" Max asked, wondering why Bella looked like she was spooked and for some reason, she was red.

"Uh..yeah, I'll help, I'm going to uh, be right back!" Bella said, running to the backroom. WHEW! That was close, if Max saw that I was reading VOGUE or about Edward Cullen, he might think I like them too! Then why the heck did I bring this stupid magazine with me? She sighed and stared at Edward's face, and she felt herself, flush again. URGH! She grabbed her backpack and dropped the magazine in her backpack. When she came back, Max was looking through the magazines, "Hey Bella, did you see the new cover of VOGUE, it had one on the Twilight members on it." Bella flushed and shook her head. She found herself staring at the Twilight posters, she really was losing it. Then she heard the person chuckle again. She stared around confusingly and walked out.

Max knew that Bella had his magazine, wait, till he tell the guys, especially the one on the cover, that his Miss Independent friend, was interested. He watched as Bella came out looking flushed, yup, she was another victim for TWILIGHT.


	2. Chapter 2

While Bella was in the library, Alice was jumping up and down, as the other girls were waiting for the TWILIGHT members to come out. They were waiting by the gym, and from the windows, it was pitch black, and flashing of lights, but that was just it. Alice looked nervously at her outfit, she rushed with the material, cutting, and putting it together, buying the stars. She still had some cuts from the stitches that she embroidered on her shirt and skirt.

She wished Bella was here, but she knew that Bella wasn't a complete fan based with TWILIGHT, even though she tried numerous times to get Bella to listen to them. Bella would continue reading Jane Austen books and was way more in love in Mr.Darcy, then to deal with the hottest band in the world, not to mention cute guys.

She looked at her watch, she was going to have class in another hour, but she wanted to see them first, especially Jasper Cullen. I mean, the rest of the members were really good-looking and debonair with their clothing, but she only had an eye for Jasper Cullen. Especially on that day, when she first saw him. She was watching "The Next Top Model" and was chowing down on pizza, when she saw a special guest appearance by TWILIGHT, and there sitting on one of the judges' seats was the handsome, living soul she's ever seen in life. In fact, she remembered, kneeling in front of the T.V. just to see his face a bit closer. He had a calm perseverance around him, and his laugher was beautiful. When he made judgments, he was purely honest, and his words never meant to hurt any of them, it just flowed out of his mouth, like he was breathing. What drove her crazy was how he dressed! He dressed in his on style, not TWILIGHT performing style, but boyish kind of style. She fell instantly in love, she looked at the other girls who lots of posters saying, "JASPER IS MINE", JASPER IS SOOO SEXY!" and tons of other posters with kind of the same slogan, but different names of the band members.

Many of the girls, she noticed were wearing, really showy clothes. I mean, skin showy, like tube tops, short skirts, and she looked her clothing, she was probably the only one wearing preppy clothing. She sighed and looked up at the window that was still flashing lights. She wished she was in there, decorating the gym and maybe…hanging with Jasper, while he plays his guitar for her.

"Hey, you." Alice looked up and it was her friend, Max. She's known Max since elementary school, and they've been pretty much inseperable, that is, till Bella came in the picture. But they still remained to be good friends, either it was Bella & her, or her & Max, or just the three of them, it was comfortable enough with a great circle of friends.

"Hey, Max, aren't you suppose to be in the library, helping Bella?" Alice said, making room for him to sit next to her. Max sat down and sat back to back with her.

"Naw, I took a break, besides Bella can handle it, I just came over to see how the situation is turning out with all these fan girls." Max said, smiling and resting himself against her back.

"Aw, Matt, you cheater, leaving Bella to suffer the wrath of Ms. Wickham, I know, you came here to visit the rest of the school to see the TWILIGHT members right?" Alice said, gently pushing him off to his side again, as Max sat straight up.

"Who says that girls are allowed to be the only fans of TWILIGHT? I found something interesting with Bella this morning, in fact, it'll shock you so hard…you'll want to drag her back here with us." Max said, smiling secretly, from looking at his expression, Alice looked at him curiously.

"Huh? Bella? Oh yeah, she met Edward Cullen this morning, after getting almost-completely crushed by the psycho fan girls & media." Alice said, wondering, what would happen if she tripped and it was Jasper, who gave her a hand up.

"HUH. So that's why she was acting strange in the library, so what about you?" Max said, said, sitting on the bench, criss-crossed and staring at her.

"Umm…well, I hoping to see the TWILIGHT members too, I mean, that's what this whole crowd of people are waiting for…why what about you?" Alice asked, she didn't want to blurt out that who she really wanted to see was Jasper Cullen. Hmmm…Alice Cullen, nice ring to it.

"Me? Just wanted to visit an old friend, but I guess I'll have to wait out here with you, is that cool, Alice?" He asked. Alice smiled and was curiously wondering what old friend he was talking about.

"Yeah, sure". Alice smiled at him and leaned back-to-back with him. She knows Max as the boy who lived next door. He was new neighbor, somehow they made friends quickly , especially with football that ended up over the fence at his house. She didn't want her dad to get mad at her, because he bought her the football. So she jumped over the fence after climbing the tree and jumping off, she could've broken a leg, but instead she jumped on Max. She was taller than Max back then, but she remembered the conversation started out like this.

"OW!" Alice said, with realization that she bumped into a harder object than the ground. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was lying on top of someone.

"Hi." Max said, as Alice got up and stared at him, and pointed to the brown- new football lying on the ground, across from her.

"Hi, can I have my football back?" She said, sticking her hand out, Max stared at her and the football for a few minutes. Alice was getting impatient and attempted to pick it up, but Max grabbed it.

"Let's play." He said to her, running a far enough distance to play. Alice wanted to cry & yell at him, but instead she smiled and ran after him, and played some football. She never found out his name, until one day she heard his mom call him.

She opened her eyes back to reality and with Max silent beside her, she knew he was sleeping. She wondered what was going on in the gym, she looked up, and found someone looking down at her.

Gold eyes were looking at her, she wasn't sure what she was looking at, she looked a little closer, and the gold eyes were gone. Was that who she thought it was?

That's when the screaming and yelling of the fan girls broke her thoughts, that even Max stumbled to the ground. The Media was back and the flashing of lights was flashing quicker like blinking stars. Signs were up and she felt the ground move, people were jumping like crazy, and some people went out of their classrooms to see what the commotion was all about.

Then the gym doors opened, with a bunch of security guards by the door, each with remote control walky talkies.

Girls were lining up like crazy and screaming like hysterics, waiting. With one breath, she stood up, and Max followed, and stuck his hand out.

"Ready?" Max asked, bringing back another memory when they both tried to jump over the roof, that is before their parents stopped them.

"Yeah!" Alice yelled. She was going to see him, Jasper Cullen, the guy behind the gold eyes & beautiful laughter.

"Wait!" Alice and Max turned around, Bella was running towards them and they held out their hand to her.

"Let's go, TWILIGHT, is waiting for us." Max said, as they passed by other screaming girls and the media, and into the darkness, where they awaited them.


	3. Chapter 3

All they could hear was loud chanting of "TWILIGHT, TWLIGHT!!" They were each holding hands, but the moment they reached their seats, the darkness, grew lighter, with bright lights flashed in every direction like a rave party. The light only focused on the stage, it seemed that TWILIGHT wasn't on stage yet. People began to chant,"TWILIGHT!" as the volume got louder and louder. Finally the lights shut off.

Then there was silence in the entire gym, it was so quiet that you could hear the slight scraping of the chairs, and people whispering. Then the lights flashed like crazy again, and everyone was holding their breaths. Then a voice broke the silence.

"Ladies & Gentlemen are you ready?" a soft, feminine voice spoke into the microphone. Like the darkness never surpassed them, people began to chant, "TWILIGHT" all over again, and the show began.

Small, dimmed colors hovered each entire band members one by one. The female one, who looked very beautiful and confident, began to sing, as people began to magically sway towards her voice. She was wearing black, elegant, backless dress, a gown that you would imagine a blues club singer would wear. She heard people chant, "Rosalie!", Bella figured that was her name, as she watched Rosalie, stare into the crowd and smile.

She paused as the sound of drums took over, a big, built guy was moving the drumsticks like he was born the play it, the drums beat, caused her heart fall in rhythm with it. He, too, was wearing black, a shirt that showed his biceps, and torn black jeans, that would look awful on a regular guy, but looked snug and great on him. Then chants of "EMENETT" overtook Rosalie's name, but she didn't look like she minded, instead smiled at him, and thumped her foot to the beat of the drums.

Then it came to the other member of the band, a guy on the guitar, who played outplayed the drums, hit the strings of the guitar, it felt like the notes were coming out his guitar and straight to playing at the heart, regardless if you wanted to hear it or not. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white rose, sticking out of his front pocket, as his eyes closed to his playing, she turned to ask Alice who the guy was, and it looked like Alice was in her own little world. Even in through the flashing rave lights, she noticed that Alice's attention was only on that guy on the guitar, she noticed Alice's eyes close, just like the guitar guy, like she was in sync with him.

She looked at Max, who looked like he was in frustration, but she didn't want to ask him because the guy that she wanted to see was next. Then the guitar number stopped, and out came, the sound of piano. The keys were played as if the notes were flying in the air, and it felt like the keys were alive themselves, as soft music spilled out. Edward Cullen, was sitting on the piano bench, with black shirt, that had a tie and black pants that snugged onto his body, he was well muscled too, from his shirt, even if you try to avoid it, you can see it. His bronze somewhat ruffled hair was gorgeous and very boyish looking, his posture was elegant, and keys that had beautiful, alluring music, the piano stood out respectfully on its own.

"Edward….." She whispered as she stared at him in wonder, and to her surprise, he opened his eyes and stared straight into her eyes. She felt a strange vibe of electricity and didn't think she could ever pull away. Then Rosalie started sing, and those gold eyes broke the connection that held between them, and the vibe, as if…it didn't exist.

The music they played had beautiful vibes to it, and you could feel every emotion towards that song, like magic. The instruments coming together, was also wonderful, who knew that drums, guitar & piano can actually play together in sync like that? What surprised her was that these were real people, not artists who stripped their shirts off, but people who played with music with great respect.

Max went off to go to the restroom, as Bella and Alice were left alone, walking around to find a nearby vending machine. Bella had the urge to ask Alice all these questions about Edward, but it would totally mean that she was giving in, to TWILIGHT, and she wasn't going to be a fan overnight. She needed to know more, enough to know who they really were.

"Bella? Sprite or Coke?" Alice asked, waving her hand in front of Bella's face. Bella shook her head, waking herself back from reality.

"Uh...sprite." Bella said, as she watched Alice, reach for her coins in her pocket. Now what was she thinking again..oh yeah how to approach with conversation that somehow led her to finding more about Edward.

"Here go, Bella." Alice said, handing her the soda, Bella smiled a thank you and watched as Alice drank the soda. Ok, perfect opportunity to strike!

"So, Alice, you like Jasper Cullen, huh?" Bella said, to her sudden surprise, Alice choked and spit the soda out. She was also turning pink; Bella rushed and started patting her back hard, for Alice, to catch her breath.

"Bella! Jasper is …ok." Alice said, throwing the empty soda that she ended up spitting anyways and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Bella was looking at her curiously, which made Alice flush more.

"Oh really? OK? What do you mean by "OK"? Hmm..Alice?" Bella asked, teasing her, as Alice began to flush pink even more.

"That..he's a nice-looking with a great talent on guitar." Alice said, trying to gain back her composure. Bella knew something was up, and Alice had…well did she?

"WAIT..Alice, you have a crush on Jasper?" Bella said, pretending to be shocked, but was having fun watching Alice flush, as Alice nodded her head.

"Well, I started liking him when I first saw him on T.V., but it's not like I'll have a chance anyways." Alice said, giving a small sigh, and brushing the thought of the idea of her even being with Jasper, was entirely impossible.

Strange, Bella always thought that Alice loved Max, well, she was wrong on that part.

"Well, I wasn't the only with a crush on someone, right, Bella?" Alice asked, staring at her with his hands on her hips, smirking. Bella flushed, uh oh, she was caught.

"What? NO, Alice, don't get me mixed up with the other fan chicks!" Bella said, lying, and knowing how many years she's known Alice, Alice could totally see through her, but not everything.

"Really, so I don't suppose, Edward Cullen was on your mind the entire time, at the concert and when you first bumped into him at school, right?" Alice said, jumping in front of her and pointing fingers. Bella swatted her hands away and flushed again.

"Look Alice, the last thing I need to think about is a piano boy, besides, I have to admit, he has really nice eyes." Bella said, avoiding Alice's eyes, and staring straight ahead.

"Oh, so now you're complimented his gorgeous eyes, really, Bella, it's no surprise, you like him, after all, Edward is hot…though I like Jasper better." Alice said, watching Bella's turn of blushing take its hold.

"He does…well..they all do don't they?" Bella said, flicking the lid of her soda can, and staring down at the small bubbles forming and then popping.

"Yeah, that's because they're all family." Alice said, as she stared at so many TWILIGHT posters on the walls, it was so hard to miss them.

People were already back in class, and the crowd dispersed, leaving just the two of them, wandering the in halls of school. Bella stopped on her tracks and drank a small amount of soda, and turned back to Alice again, who was looking at the TWILIGHT poster in front of them.

"Family? WHOA, that would explain the eyes." Bella said, as she stood side by side with Alice, who was touching the poster gently, especially with Jasper, who gave a small smile and cool pose with his guitar. Edward was leaning his elbows on the keys and staring straight at the photographer, giving him a smirk….a really…

"…sexy smirk…" Bella whispered out loud, touching his face, as if she could, through the paper. Alice stared at Bella and laughed to herself, guess, Bella was falling hard for Edward Cullen. She touched each of their faces, but her hand always ended up lingering on Jasper's face.

"What are you guys doing?"

Bella and Alice suddenly jumped and dropped their hands from the poster, and turned around, about to explain, when they realized that Max wasn't alone.

There stood the actual form of the people that they were touching on paper, beautiful & perfect standing in front of them. The singer, Rosalie came forward and smiled, a smile, that was white & sparkled like diamonds.

"Hello, Ladies, we're TWILIGHT, nice to meet you".


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Ladies, we're TWILIGHT, nice to meet you". Rosalie said, smiling and reaching out to shake their hands. Bella and Alice's hands somehow moved on their own, and touched her hand, cold, probably from the air conditioning in the gym that was on the entire concert.

There they stood, beautiful and perfect, still wearing their performance clothes. Looking a Rosalie, would've made any girl check their outfits & their makeup, to even have a presence like her. Emenett had his hand on her waist, and smiling at them, like he heard a funny joke. Compared to Rosalie and the others, Emenett was big, and looked like …well...a bear. She looked up at the guy inches shorter than Emenett, was Jasper, who had blonde spiked up hair, was looking at Alice, and for some reason glaring at her. Alice was too shy and flushed even more, when she realized that Jasper was staring at her, but she, somehow didn't notice him glaring at her. Then she looked up at the bronze haired god that she was touching on the poster, and flushed. He really did even more handsome in front of her, than the one in the photograph. To her surprise, he also smiled at her with teeth bright as the sun, and his gold eyes boring into her brown ones, like the time they were in the gym…

"UH HEM, well, these are my friends, Alice and Bella, and uh guys, this is Rosalie, Emenett, Edward & Jasper, well, I think you probably figured out their names by now." Max said, interrupting the connection that Bella had with Edward, and someone everyone paid their attention to him. Bella didn't want to look like a dork standing there, and drooling at the bronze, messy haired, god. Alice wasn't helping both who kept looking at Jasper, and Jasper seemed to have his attention on Alice, too.

"Hi, friends call me Bella; my real name is Isabella Swan, and welcome to Forks." She said, quickly, and flushed when she realized that everyone was now staring at her. Bella elbowed Alice, and Alice snapped back into reality, after rubbing her hip, from Bella's brutal elbow attack.

"Um...well, yeah, I'm Alice Hale and it's really nice to meet you!" Alice said, practically yelling it, and then flushing, even more than Bella this time. It was silent for a second, then Emenett, Rosalie and Edward started laughing, even Jasper, and gave a small smile.

"Thank you." Edward said, smiling firmly and grabbing a hold of Bella's hand and kissed it. Bella felt something pass through her, but before she could understand what it was, Edward abruptly pulled his lips away from her hand, looking…disgusted.

"I'm sorry, but I have to return to something immediately." Edward said, his eyes tightening and frowning when he looked at Bella. Rosalie, Emenett nodded their heads, Jasper just looked at him. Edward passed Bella, and she felt chills on her neck. She felt…sad and at the same time...hurt. What was going on with her? Why did he pull away, was it the smell of her hand? She admit that she put on sweet pea lotion, but she didn't think it smelled bad; in fact, it had a sweet, flowery smell.

"I have to go to, help Edward with the instruments." Jasper said, already leaving without any need of anyone's confirmation. He walked past them, without a backward glance.

Bella wondered what was up, and then she saw Alice's reaction when Jasper, walked past her, like she wasn't there at all. Alice was probably feeling worse than what she felt. After all, Alice was the one, who sacrificed her time and energy to make this outfit just right for...Jasper, and in the end, she was shrugged off like she didn't matter.

"What's with Edward & Jasper?" Max asked, frowning, and slipping his hands in his front pockets of his pants.

"They're just a little bit distracted, but they'll be fine, Max, don't worry about it." Rosalie said, smiling and had no indication that she was lying. Emenett was frowning, but when he looked at Bella, he just smiled. Bella flushed, and shook her head, who cares; she was going to see Edward anyways.

"You have a beautiful dress, Alice, where did you buy it?" Rosalie said, touching the fabric of her dress, Emenett nodded in agreement.

"Oh, no, Alice designed this dress herself, in fact, she made it from scratch, well, with the fabric and material that she bought at the mall, but her dress is her work!" Bella said, smiling stupidly, without knowing that Alice was furiously blushing shyly.

"Yup, Alice is an amazing designer." Max said, smiling and winking at Alice. Alice, who just nodded her head and kept looking at the direction, Jasper left to.

"Yes, that's true, Alice, may I see your hands?" Rosalie said, coming close to her. She smelled unbearably sweet with some perfume aroma, but Bella couldn't tell what the perfume was. Alice nodded and extended her hands towards Rosalie shyly, as Rosalie, turned them over, and it shows tiny cuts that were healed and some that weren't. She knew that Alice worked really hard, but she didn't expect to see so many cuts.

"True hands of an artist." Rosalie said, smiling and letting go. Emenett nodded in agreement and Alice smiled back. Max was smiling really wide; he seemed to be really proud of Alice. Bella chuckled to herself, she imagined Alice stitching, cutting, & putting it together, there's no way she could've done that, and got away with just cuts.

Then a sweet symphony was playing, Rosalie reached in dress pocket, and answered, her face's expression changed from smiling to slightly frowning.

"Of Course, Carlisle, we'll be there right now, goodbye." Rosalie said, stashing the phone back in her dress pocket, and Emenett stared at her, like she was telling him.

"Sorry, guys, we have to go, our manager is calling us, later then." Emenett said, grabbing Rosalie's hand as they gracefully walked away, but not before giving them a small wave and walked back to where they came from. Bella was wondering what was up, maybe they needed help setting the instruments back, Emenett would handy for sure.

"MAX! Spill, how the heck do you know TWILIGHT?!" Alice said, pointing her finger on the middle of his chest, while Max raised his hands, to stop Alice from further abusing him.

"Wait, calm down first!" Max said, nervously and laughing. Bella grabbed his ear, and Alice with her hand on his arm, dragged him outside, back on the benches, where they sat waiting before.

"Man, you girls, are vicious." Max said, rubbing his ear and his arm, which contained marks from Alice's nails. They sat Max on the bench, while Bella and Alice stood, with their arms crossed and glaring at him.

"You knew TWILIGHT, all of them, and you didn't say anything!" Alice said, about to grab him by the collar of his shirt, until Bella grabbed Alice's hands away from Max.

"That wasn't cool, Max; I thought we were friends, why'd you keep a secret like that from us?" Bella asked him, and sat next to him, facing him.

Max ran his hand through his hair, "Look I'm sorry, but there were times when I wanted to tell you guys, but I couldn't, because if the word spreads out then—"

"We wouldn't tell a soul, and I'm not even a fan of TWILIGHT...err, sorry Alice." Bella said, protesting, and then shutting up, when Alice was glaring at her.

"Look I don't care anymore, how the heck do you know all of them anyways?" Alice asked, sitting beside him and looking up at the sky.

"It's a long story, besides class already started an hour ago--"Max was about to finish, when Alice and Bella glared at him. Max sighed and looked at each one of them and decide to tell them anyways.

"It was before I moved into Forks, I was staying at Alaska, and this was a year before I met you, Alice." Max said, and continuing, "My dad's company requested him to go to Alaska, where the other part of his work branch was at. So we moved next door, to this other home, well, it was more like a mansion compared to the other 2 story houses next door. I'd walk around the neighborhood, but what I really did, was watch outside in front of the gates of the mansion. I would see people walk in the house, but no one stayed long enough to look out the window and see me. One day, by surprise, we received an invitation to come to their home; it was like a welcome party. The house inside was amazing, beautiful & elegant; it was like visiting the palace. Esme & Carlisle, who were the parents of the TWILIGHT crew, greeted us politely and sat my parents down for dinner. I went to the restroom and I heard music playing from the other room, the far end of the hall. I walked there and peeked through the door, and there was the TWILIGHT crew, playing their instruments, and well played, I might add.

"_Hello, Max." The small porcelain girl with gold locks greeted him, at that time, Rosalie was a teenager, and so was Emenett. _

_Max proceeded slowly to the room, where he saw two kids about his age, playing on a keyboard piano and the other on a wooden guitar. _

_They stopped playing and stared at him, and then they smiled. Max smiled and felt confidence somehow flow into him and he greeted them with enthusiasm. _

"_Wow, you guys play pretty cool!" Max said, sitting in between them. The boy with bronze colored hair and gold eyes stared at him and then at his brother who had short locks on his hair, and introduced himself. _

"_My name is Edward, and this is my little brother, Jasper." Edward said slowly and with smiles. Jasper let out his hand and Max leaned forward and shook it. They played for him, rock songs, sad songs and even lullabies. It was like the lullaby that his mother sang to him before he went to sleep, and he dozed off, and fell asleep. _

"_Rosalie, what should we do?" Edward asked, taking his fingers away from the piano keys, as Jasper continued to play the guitar, with soft music filling the room. _

"_Give him to me, and I'll take him downstairs to his parents." Rosalie said, giving out her arms to receive Max. Edward picked up Max gently like he was a baby and gave him to Rosalie. Rosalie smelled his scent, dirt, sun and paint. _

"_He smells good, doesn't he?" Rosalie said, sniffing his skin. Emenett placed his hand on her shoulders and shook his head._

"_I know, I'm not thirsty, Emenett." Rosalie said, laying a hand on Emenett's cheek. _

"_Can't he just stay for a while? I'm not done with my solo." Jasper said, looking up from his playing, as he continued to move his fingers to an even sweeter verse. _

"_Her parents might be missing him, Edward?" Rosalie asked him. Edward concentrated for a moment and then shook his head._

"_No, it's fine, Emse told them that he was up here with us." Edward said, opening his arms to receive Max again. Edward placed Max gently on the ground, and went to his piano and played, as the music began to become sweeter. _

_Max woke up, only to find that Jasper was drinking a red drink, must be punch. He was feeling really thirsty too._

"_Hey Jasper, can I have some?" Max said, coming up to him, Jasper held a hand, and Max stopped. _

"_Wait here." Jasper said, and ran out the room, and within seconds, brought Max a drink, it was red too, but wasn't as red as Jasper's drink._

"_Thanks, but how come mines not that red?" Max said, before drinking the punch. Jasper sat next to him and said," That's cuz mine had more coolaid." _

"_Oh, cool." Max said, and happily finished his drink. Jasper grabbed the cup, but paused at the door. _

"_Hey, Max." He said._

"_Yeah?" Max said, touching Jasper's guitar gently with careful fingers. _

"_Thanks for coming." Jasper said, quickly and ran out the door. Max stared at the open door and smiled, guess now he finally had friends. _

………"And then, we all became playmates, till my dad's company transferred him back and TWILIGHT finally took their talent to stage, and I thought at first they'd forget about me, but they called and said they were coming. It was good to see them again, and as much as they wanted to see me, they were also excited to meet both of you." Max said, finishing, as Bella and Alice nodded and looked at Max for a while.

"Really? Jasper didn't seem like he even cared I was right in front of him." Alice said, clasping her hands together.

"Well, Jasper is usually the shy one of the group, so his reaction is not surprising." Max said, chuckling, but Alice was still frowning.

"What about Edward, why's he so….mysterious?" Bella asked in frustration, remembering that he looked disgusted when he kissed hand, it's not like she had an infectious bacteria on her skin.

"Edward, mysterious? No way, he may like the piano, but he's a fearless guy. You should've seen him when we were kids, he'd climb trees and jump off them without getting hurt and the house rooftops, and he got in trouble when Esme caught us trying to jump off together." Max said, laughing and paused at the memory.

Bella looked at Max; Max must've been a great friend, to hang around with them long enough to get to know them. She had no idea that quiet, video game freak, library assistant was friends with TWILIGHT. Man, if people knew, he'd be all over magazines giving interviews about them, spilling out their childhood secrets, if he knew enough, he'd put TWILIGHT on tabloids and on television. It was amazing to know that Max could keep such a secret for so long; he was a really good friend.

"Thanks Max." Alice said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Bella swatted his head and Max turned to glare at her, but his face broke into a grin.

"I guess we forgive you for not telling us, but..." Bella said, and paused long enough for Max to look at her in confusion.

"What?" He said, raising his hands, just in case, Bella decides to go rampage on him. Alice was curios what Bella was about to say.

"Well, now that we know, can you give me an idea of the kind of person, Edward is?" Bella asked, flushing a bit, as Alice and Max started laughing.

"You have my VOGUE magazine, why won't you read it and find out, Bella?" Max said, getting off the bench as Bella stared at him in awe, and Alice looked at Bella suspiciously.

"Going to math class, ladies, see you at lunch." Max said, leaving the girls staring at his back, while he quickly walked away.

"Isabella Swan, you stole Max's magazine, wow, you must really like Edward Cullen!" Alice said, laughing as she watched Bella flush red.

"Dream on, Alice, I'm just curious about him!" Bella said, running away from Alice, who wanted to know more. They ended off splitting directions after a teacher yelled at them to get to class.

Meanwhile……

"What the heck is you with the both of you?" Rosalie said, with both of her hands on her hips, as she glared at Edward and Jasper.

"Tell me about it , Rose, you guys just ditched us, for what instruments?! Instruments that we placed back after the event." Emenett said, glaring at them too, as Rose put her hand on his arm.

"What's going on, gentlemen?" Rosalie asked, softly, but her gold eyes were still hard.

Edward sighed at he played the piano, "It's Bella, I can't explain it, but I feel a strong connection with her somehow, is that even possible with who we are?" Edward said, playing in frustration and finally banged the keys with his hands, "Her scent is stronger than other humans, this is something I've never encountered before, not even a century ago." He said in angered confusion as he ran fingers through his messy bronze hair.

Rosalie warned," You must stay away from her, Edward." She then looked at Jasper, who was quietly leaning against the wall, with his guitar leaning against his shoulder.

"Jasper?" Rosalie asked, as she walked towards him, Edward turned his attention quickly to Jasper, who glared back at him.

"I hate it when you do that, Edward." Jasper said, closing his eyes, and then opening them again, his eyes were cold and wary.

"Jasper is that…what's going on, these emotions—"Edward was questioning him, when Jasper got up, furious.

"It's not _me,_ it's her! She's making me feel these feelings, but ….what I really want is…" Jasper paused, as he gripped onto the wall's pillars and he ran swiftly outside. Rosalie was about to chase after him, but Edward ran after him.

SHIT. _SHIT_. Jasper angrily in his mind.

He knew that he wasn't alone, either.

"What do you want, Edward?" He asked, angrily as he jumped onto the rooftop, with Edward shadowing his moves.

"What is it, Jasper?" Edward asked, sitting down and staring up at the sun, which wouldn't burn his eyes, but it didn't bother him a bit.

Jasper clenched and unclenched his hands and whispered, "I'm thirsty for her blood, Edward" as he turned and looked at Edward, "And nothing will stop me from getting what I want."


	5. Chapter 5

Edward stared at him for a moment, and then chuckled. "Is that why you were acting so hostile with her and left?"

Jasper glared at him and growled," It's not like I asked for this, Edward, but did she have to look so …_tempting_?"

Edward laughed and watched in fascination of Jasper's anger towards resisting temptation, as he felt the same temptation towards that girl, Isabella..such a beautiful name.

"Jasper, you must be careful, with your actions, even the slightest misstep can lead others to finding out who we are." Edward said, watching the couple of students walking around, back to their classes.

"I'm not _stupid_, Edward, I don't think I could ever stay away from her for too long, what if I do slip, and ---" Jasper said, in frustration, as Edward interrupted him.

"Don't ever say that, you don't think I've tried hard to resist killing Bella in front me, do you?" Edward said, with anger marked deep in his tone. "Her blood sings for me, Jasper, how could I ever kill her?"

Jasper stared at him in amazement and laughed sarcastically," Right, like that's going to save _me _from her, she's human, Edward, I could easily kill her, even with a small handshake, I could easily brake her puny, human bones."

"Mind over matter, Jasper. With the way, you react towards her today, there's a reason, why she'd stay away from you, after walking away from her, do you really think you'll ever get to know the girl in her heart, or just the blood flowing in her veins? " Edward asked, as his gold eyes soften at the thought of seeing Bella again, her flushed face and her voice.

Jasper took that into consideration and thought about it, how he should drink before he approaches her, but wasn't he being a jerk a while ago? What if she walks away from him? Would he chase her and kill her? So if her blood sang for him, what the hell does that even mean?

"Did you see the cuts on her hands?" Edward said, silently, staring into the sky. Jasper looked at him and gave him a confused look.

"Cuts?" Jasper asked, and Edward gave a huge sigh.

"On her hands, Jasper, those cuts were for you." Edward said, smiling, when he remembered looking Alice's mind, childish, but full of charisma and a hard worker.

"So..she's like suffering from depression or something for me?" Jasper asked, still wondering what the heck Edward was talking about.

"The dress she was wearing, she made it for you, her hands were the marks of how loyal and how much she adores you, that she's willing to stay up all night, finishing a dress, that you ignored." Edward said, impatiently, as Jasper's eyes widened. Then Jasper closed his eyes, she made that dress for him?

"I thought…" Jasper was beginning to say, but was still shocked with awe. Edward placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She cut her flesh and bled for you, Jasper. Think about it, while you do, I'm heading back, before I'm late for literature class, really, missing Romeo & Juliet would kill me to miss." Edward said, chuckling and jumping of the rooftop and landing perfectly on the ground. He walked, till he was out of sight.

Max was only human friend he knew, but now he has this mad urge to kill his other friend, Alice, what kind of monster was he? Jasper thought to himself, he's never had these strange feelings before, every time he passed by a human girl, it didn't bother him too much with their blood. But this girl…Alice..she was something, something…he would one day kill. He shook his head in frustration, jumped off the rooftop. He had to know who she was, he had to know her, only long enough to satisfy his thirst for her.

Bella stepped out of class, and headed straight to the library. She passed by lots of students, who were talking with their friends about TWILIGHT or just gossiping for the hell of it. She stepped into the library and was welcomed by the library, pine cone smell, she wondered if it was just the pine cone spray or was it one of the librarian's weird smell. She went to the back and dropped her things, as she noticed Max's things were already there, probably hiding behind the shelves, reading about his daily twilight issues. She unzipped her bag, slowly pulled out the VOGUE magazine, besides she had like five minutes before she starts working. She looked up at the contents and how could she miss it? His name was bolded in red, bolded red!

She started to read, leaning against the wall, how Edward loves to play the piano, how the keys spoke to him in a language so mysterious, and that had to play more, and if you didn't you might never understand. He loves to read many books, novels, actually, especially books by Stephenie Meyer, her book "The Host", brought some light into our world's difference today, as one was an alien and the other human. He loves to stare at the stars all night, especially when it hit twilight, his fear was a secret, wow, guess he's not afraid of exposing things. She found herself touching his face again, all the way down to his hands. She flushed, if Max found her reading it, who knew what he might tell his buddy, Edward? Strange, even his name gives her chills.

"Yo, Bella, Ms…….what's that behind your back?" Max asked, suddenly coming into the room, and Bella rolled the magazine to stuff it in her pants pocket.

"Nothing, Max." She said, attempting to run from him, but it was too late, the magazine jumped out of her pocket, and Edward's face was revealed to Max. It was dead silent, and she found Max smiling, a really huge smile.

"I knew it." Max said, bending over to get the magazine, but Bella snatched it really quick, flushing, she held it close to her chest.

"Bella, give me back my magazine!" Max said, now he started chasing her around the room, as the books in the carts were shoved on the ground, leading to many of the books sprawled on the couch, ground, juts everywhere.

"Max, go read something else!" Bella said, throwing the paperback books at him. Max almost got to her, when she ended up tripping and colliding on something REALLY HARD.

She fell and started rubbing the throbbing her head, she ran into a wall and didn't see where she was?

"Oww." She said, she saw a hand reached out for her, thinking it was Max, she smacked it away.

"I can pick up myself, Max, I don't know why you're so worked up with Edward, besides you're friends with him, and the magazine is the closest connection I have to him." Bella said, looking to glare at Max, but instead, she came across a gorgeous face, and by his side, was Max, smirking with his hands on his hips.

"Edward, meet my friend, Bella, your number one fan." Max said, placing his hand on Edward's shoulder and on Bella's, who couldn't stop flushing, and she continued to stare at his gold eyes.

"Pleasure is mine." Edward said, bowing his head slightly and he looked up at her again. His eyes weren't kind, but looked …..hungry.


End file.
